


In A Heartbeat ~ Lumity Parody

by TunaTrash



Category: The Owl House
Genre: Animation Parody, Bi Confusion, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, In a heartbeat - Freeform, Minor Hurt, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunaTrash/pseuds/TunaTrash
Summary: Amity has a crush on Luz and she plans on keeping her feeling to herself, but her heart has other plans.💜💚💜💚💜💚💜💚💜💚💜💚💜
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 194





	In A Heartbeat ~ Lumity Parody

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by ‘In A Heartbeat’! Which can be found here -> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=2REkk9SCRn0

Amity stumbled onto the Hexside school ground clumsily, nearly tripping over her feet and making a bigger fool of herself than she already. It didn’t take long before she heard Luz’s steps approaching close behind and of course, out of anything Amity could’ve done, she panicked and dove into the bushes and undergrowth.

While Amity had been walking to school, only a few minutes before hand, Luz had come running up the path to catch up to her. The latina had had to pause to send that small-demon-thing back to The Owl House after her had followed her, and instead of waiting for Luz, Amity ran for it.

She hadn’t talked to Luz since Grom, she had, so far, been too embarrassed too. Amity had danced with her crush for the Titan’s sake! On top of that, Luz had seen her fear of being rejected by Luz herself.

Luckily, the latina hadn’t notice the similarities between her and Grom in the instance, but it was still too close of a call for Amity’s comfort.

That is why now she found herself in the bushes... Like a weirdo... She began to wonder if it would just be easier to talk to Luz instead of getting pricked and poked by twigs and thorns.

She decided to stay in the bushes though when Luz entered the school ground, looking around in confusion for a moment before running over to Willow and Gus when they waved her over.

Amity partially climbed up the base of a tree, just barley peering over one of the lowest branches by standing on her toes. She let out a small sigh, had Luz’s hair always looked that soft? How hadn’t Amity noticed how the latina’s chocolate eyes glittered excitedly when she talked to her friends until now? It was so cute to watch Luz tossing an apple, that she must’ve grabbed while running out the door, between her hands as she walked.

The witchling tried to lift herself up more as Luz continued to walk along the path, only to suddenly hit her head against the branch above. She let out a hiss of pain as she grabbed her head, only to realize that Luz had heard her.

She quickly retreated back into the undergrowth, pressing her back against the tree as her heart began to pound. Oh my god, could Luz hear how loud Amity’s heart was right now?

Amity clutched her chest tightly, silently wishing her heart to quiet itself back down to a small patter. Luckily, it did.

“Luz, are you coming?” She heard Willow call back. She guessed that the latina must’ve stopped walking after hearing Amity. After a moment, she responded, “Uh- Ya, you guys head inside though. Don’t wanna make you guys late.”

They was a pause before Willow responded, “Alright than, c’mon Gus.” The sound of Luz’s friends’ footsteps quickly faded until they disappeared behind the school doors. Luz began to walk down the path towards Hexside as well, albeit at a slower pace now, but still tossing the apple up and down.

Amity let out a sigh of relief. That could’ve gone worse. At that moment, her heart suddenly began to pound again before it, quite literally, burst out of her chest.

The Blight looked down at the pink heart, slightly bigger than her palm, in shock, especially when she realized that it had eyes, a mouth, and small arms.

Before she had a time to properly react, her heart suddenly flew away from her and towards Luz.

No! Nonononono! This could NOT be happening!

Amity grabbed her heart by the hand as it eagerly reaches towards the unaware latina, but she wasn’t able to hold it for long as it pulled out of her grasp, launching itself into Luz’s hand.

The latina still hadn’t noticed, thanks to some miracle, beginning to toss Amity’s heart up and down like how she had been doing with her apple only a moment before.

Amity scrambled out of the trees and bushes, leaves now stuck in her hair, as she ran towards Luz as she grabbed at her heart, only to clasp her hand around Luz’s hand instead.

Luz looked suddenly turned around, looking back at her in surprise. “Oh! Amity!” She said, seemingly completely unfazed by Amity suddenly holding her hand, “I was wondering where you’d gone off too!”

The witchling immediately felt a blush flood into her cheeks as she quickly pulled her hand away from Luz’s, “Oh- Ya- Urm- Hi! I was just...” She trailed off when she saw her heart peaking out a little bit from behind the latina’s arm with that love struck smile on it’s face as it looked at Luz that Amity was far to familiar with.

Without thinking, she suddenly threw herself at it, thoroughly startling Luz as she began to chase her own heart around. At last, she managed to snatch it, holding it tightly between her hands.

This would be a victory for Amity, except...

Amity’s face was less than an inch away from Luz’s as she had to reach around the latina to grab her runaway heart. Her golden eyes glanced down at Luz’s lips for a moment and her face immediately turned beat red after the thought of kissing her in this moment.

She quickly pulled away from the latina, hiding her heart behind her as she held it tightly. “Sorry! I gotta go! You know- Top student and everything- Uhm-“

Wait, she couldn’t go into the school, that’s where Luz was going and the latina would probably take that as an opportunity to talk to her, or worse, ask her what was going on.

The Blight quickly ran off back into the bushes and forestry around Hexside, maybe Luz might just think she had an outdoor class or something.

Luz looked as though she about to follow after her friend, but the bell interrupted her. She looked after Amity with a conflicted frown on her face before finally giving in and heading into Hexside.

Amity peered out from the bushes as she watched Luz walk away. She let out a sigh of relief, maybe she could sneak into the school a bit late and avoid Luz in the halls all day. It didn’t seem that impossible.

She looked down at her hands to see her heart, the thing that had caused all this trouble in the first place, only the have a tremor of fear shoot through her when she realized that she no longer had it.

The witchling looked up, just in time to see her heart disappear behind the doors after following Luz in.

nononononOnOnOnONONONONONONONO!!

Amity quickly got to her feet and ran after her heart. She looked like an absolute mess right now with leaves and branches in her hair and with her face smeared with dirt, but that was the absolute least of her worries as she suddenly burst into the doors of Hexside.

The minty haired witch was absolutely horrified to see Luz sitting on the ground with a confused look on her face as Amity’s heart literally nuzzled her with who knows how many other students around them as they watched.

Amity quickly threw herself forward, grabbing her heart, only for her heart to grab Luz’s finger, refusing to let go of the crush they shared.

The witches around them watched them, their gazes all felt accusing and questioning and Amity could hear them all whispering. Her ears drooped a little when she heard Boscha say, “Oh, Amity’s a human kisser, what a surprise.” Or other comment like, “What happened to Blight’s only hanging around with a select few?”

Amity gritted her teeth, her ears drooping as she pulled on her heart harder. Why did her heart have to be so stubborn, why couldn’t it just let Luz go? Why couldn’t SHE just let Luz go?

Her heart began to crack, both literally and figuratively her heart began to tear in two between her and Luz and tears began to fill her eyes.

The witchling’s eyes met Luz’s, her brown eyes full of concern as understanding began to fill them. She had figured it out and Amity wanted to get out of here before she said anything.

With one final yank, her heart tore in two and she ran out the school doors, all too aware of the whispering and gossiping behind her as well as Willow beginning to shout at Boscha.

She didn’t noticed Luz watching her go though, her gaze soft as she cupped the other half of Amity’s broken heart.

Amity once again found herself sitting amount the bushes and trees around Hexside. She sat on the ground, curled up on herself as she held half of her broke heart close to her chest, as though that would help her feel better.

The Blight suddenly heard careful footsteps approaching her and she sniffled, rubbing her nose, eyes, and tear stained face as she looked away from who ever was approaching.

Luz slowly sat down next to her, not saying anything as they sat next to one another. Amity considered just walking away, maybe she could head home.

She looked at her hands that were tightly clasped together quietly, holding what remained of her heart. Finally, Luz did something, reaching for Amity’s hands and causing the Blight to suddenly flinch away. Luz hesitated, her face creased thoughtfully before she reached again, carefully opening Amity’s hands to reveal her broken heart.

Amity tried to swallow back emotions, rapidly blinking her eyes to fight against the returning tears. Luz opened up one of her hand’s as well, revealing the second half of the heart.

The latina carefully pressed the two halves together, leaning against Amity a little. “I’m sorry if I embarrassed you... Again...” She said, her voice the softest Amity had ever heard it, “It wouldn’t be the first time...”

The witchling bit her lip and shook her head a little, “No... I’m sorry... This whole situation is because I couldn’t keep my stupid heart way from you because... Well because I really, really like you Luz...”

Luz went quiet again before giving Amity’s heart and her hands a little squeeze, “I know... Well, I mean- Now I do- Sorry it took me you’re cuddly heart and even Willow explaining it to me after you left to figure it out.” She said with a laugh.

Amity smiled a little, chuckling a little. How could she not laugh along when Luz had such an amazing laugh?

“And Amity, I think that I really, really like you too. I just couldn’t figure it out ‘till now.” Amity looked over at Luz in surprise to see the latina looking down at their hands with a small smile in her face and pink dusting her cheeks.

The Blight smiled, resting her head against Luz’s as she looked down at her heart, it beginning to mend instead together until it opened it’s eyes and smiled up at the two of them, wiggling itself between the two happily.

Luz and Amity’s hands intertwined as they sat together happily. Maybe her stupid heart chasing Luz around wasn’t the worst thing that could’ve happened.


End file.
